The Adventures of Eugene and Rapunzel Fitzherbert
by The Silver Tongued Alpha
Summary: The life and times of Eugene and Rapunzel as they live in the palace trying to find the perfect combination of "thug" life and royalty. Lol, get it?
1. Don't Throw Your Weapon Across the Room

**Summ: _Eugene teaches Rapunzel how to use a sword._**

 ** _I own nothing you recognize from Tangled, so on and so forth_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"Next time try not to throw your whole body into the swing. It's all about having control, if you do that and you're not aiming to knock your opponent out, it leaves your entire right flank exposed which can be a lethal hit."

Eugene's fingers brushed the right side of Rapunzel's rib cage and she shivered a little and straightened back up.

"You have a good swing," he told her, "a lot of power, _but..._ "

Rapunzel cocked her head with wide eyes eager to learn.

"...next time don't throw your body into it just swing your arm down hard, the momentum of the swing already coming down mixed with gravity is an effective ally on its own."

She repeated the motion but with less body than before and effectively swung, but she accidently managed to throw the sword halfway across the room breaking one of the glass sculptures.

"Control blondie, you need more more control, don't throw your weapon across the room."

Rapunzel huffed and crossed her arms rolling her eyes before straightening to retrieve her sword grumbling, "I didn't mean to." before standing by her husband Eugene and watching him.

He draped an arm around her shoulder and extended his hand for his sword, she sighed and handed it to him and they both took a step back from each other, he sheathed the sword before quickly withdrawing it again and pointing it at the bag he had.

"First Part, on guard, separate your legs shoulder length apart, your left leg in front of your right. You need to be able to handle the sword with ease. Like I said, control, don't throw your body into it. First practice just twisting it in your hand without pricking yourself or restraining your left arm."

Rapunzel tried but her arm and wrist were turning at an odd angle and her left arm was curled into her chest so she didn't strike.

"Blondie, blondie, hold up, hold up." He commanded with an arm out to let her know he wanted her to stop swinging.

She paused and cocked her head, "It's all in the wrist, not your arm. You have to be able to move the sword with a flick of your wrist. And your sword has to be able to move smoothly through the air. You can't clutch the sword and expect it to be able to strike right. You have to be smooth with it." and proceeded to show her all the twists he could perform with his sword.

She watched fascinated until he returned it back to her. He put a hand on her waist and the other on the sword,

"Loosen your fingers a little blondie." he instructed as he grasped her hand, "now, just twirl your sword, yeah, just like that, and now, strike." he thrust her arm forward but quickly pulled back and he did so again before swinging the sword upwards then slashing it back down, pulling her body this way and that until she had absolutely no control and all she could do was laugh as he pulled her alongside him.

"Eugene," she giggled, "Eugene!" he stopped them both with a slight smirk on his face. "I can do it by myself now." she giggled and he took a step back, amusement dancing in his eyes.

The change was vast and he eventually had her hitting the dummy bag against the wall which turned into a training session with one of the younger and less experienced guards.

"Good now parry!" he ordered, "block, strike! Gather yourself!" she took a step back before charging back in.

"Be careful, wait, watch! Quick flank left, he's left it open!" she immediately went for it without hesitation, "be careful he's stronger than you, backup, be careful! He's coming forward a little bit, put some distance! Nice blondie, very nice, quick parry! Parry again! Catch the strike blondie! Alright go for the knockout but be quick and careful! He's aiming for your right flank!"

The result was instantaneous, she quickly swooped the blade down swinging up in a wide arc which resulted in her the trainee flailing to the floor. She grinned in spite of herself as she offered her hand to the guard to help him up.

"Nice job blonde, see, I told you I'm the greatest teacher in the world."

"Eugene," she calls rolling her eyes with that sweet smile she always wears when she's talking to him, "You said an hour, we've taken nearly the whole day."

"Ok, well some students are harder to teach than others."

She gasps her eyes sparkling, "Eugene!" and he pressed a kiss to her lips leading her away snickering.

* * *

 **I hope I have no real sword fighters in here, I'd hate to hear I messed it up. I did the sequence off the top of my head and I'm not too pleased with it. The others will be better. I have ten chapters worth of ideas so if anybody has any requests I'd be glad to do them! I'll post the chapters on my profile page if anybody wanted to check it out.**


	2. I'll Be Fun, She Said

**Summ: Rapunzel wants to learn how to scale buildings**

 ** _I own nothing you recognize from Tangled, so on and so forth_**

* * *

"Eugene I want to learn to jump on buildings!" Rapunzel had said one night during dinner. Eugene glanced up from his soup and cocked his head before swallowing.

"Why?" he'd asked. He'd done that as a thief, sure he did it every now and then but that was just because walking took so long. That and the fact that he was always running from either the guards or Maximus for pulling some sort of prank on them. And trying to get out of his princely duties...

Rapunzel had seen him do it often enough and she wanted to too! It wasn't fair that Eugene got to do all the fun stuff even if he had originally used it for some not-so-good purposes.

"Because!" was her answer.

"I don't know Blondie, it's a little dangerous. What would your parents think?"

She huffed and glanced to the empty seat at the front of the table, and then the opposite side, and then down to Pascal who was giving her that look that meant he'd sided with Eugene.

Eugene saw it too, "Not to mention Pascal." he gave her a pointed look as the chameleon gave him the "I'm watching you" sign with his tail.

"Please Eugene," she pleaded then gave him puppy dog eyes, "for me," she gazed at him her head tilted just slightly downward and her bottom lip thrust out, "I want to," she said stubbornly.

"But, Blondie, it's dangerous."

"Pascal," she pleaded turning her eyes on him.

And then Pascal tied his tail around his waist stood up tall and saluted her.

"See, Pascal's all for it."

"Traitor."

* * *

"' _Oh, I want to scale buildings_ _' she said, '_ _It'll be fun_ ' _she said." Eugene complained as Maximus jabbed at him with his muzzle every so often. "Quit it!" he snapped. "I'm the one that got hurt!" He showed him his hand and Maximus bit at it._

Eugene yanked it away and pouted like a petulant child, "down Bessy."

Maximus neighed indignantly.

"Stop complaining Eugene, it was fun!" Rapunzel giggled bouncing on her toes.

"Fun for one of us," he grumbled showing her broken wrist.

"Stop being such a downer Eugene."

He looked flabbergasted his mouth opening and closing comedically like a gaping fish before he thrust his hand in her face, " _LOOK AT MY WRIST! LOOK AT IT!_ " He exclaimed dramatically.

She rolled her eyes giving him her signature 'you're being dramatic, stop acting like a baby and suck it up' look reserved just for him.

She gave him a soft kiss on the hand before pulling him forward and giving him another one on the lips.

"Better?" she asked saying that as though she was talking to a child.

He was silently sulking for a moment before muttering quickly, "a little." and then sulking silently again.

She giggled under her breath hands clasped behind her back as she gazed at him lovingly.


	3. Precision

**Summ: Rapunzel teaches Eugene how to dance**

 **Sorry for the long wait, couldn't figure this one out**

 ** _I own nothing you recognize from Tangled, so on and so forth_**

* * *

"It's ok Eugene," Rapunzel smiled as she directed her husband forward. He was tense as he kept as much distance between her as he possibly could while still keeping his hand on her waist.

"Eugene, I don't see what the big deal is! You danced the night we got to the island!"

"Yeah! But that was with a bunch of weirdos!" He grumbled hopping from one side, nimbly.

She sighed grabbing his hands firmer, "Eugene," She demands.

"What?" He asks looking up at her.

"Follow my lead."

"Umm...shouldn't _I_ be leaning?"

" _Leading_ Eugene, honestly."

"Where did you learn to dance?"

At her whirled eyebrow he shook his head looking down at their feet again, "yeah bad question."

She just rolls her eyes at him, "Ok, let's try again, it's 'One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, step.'" she commands and repeats.

She pulls herself out at arm's length of Eugene's arm then twirls herself back in, and presumes their stepping.

"That was perfect Eugene!" she beams—but he's not paying attention, he's still got his brow furrowed looking at the ground.

She taps his chin so he's looking at her although his eyes dart down nervously, "Eugene, think of this as...escaping from the guards; one wrong step and it's all over."

His eyes widen as she opens the doors that had closed less than two months ago. As the future king and suitor of the Princess, Eugene had to be able to do all of this crazy stuff that he'd never ever needed as an orphan (or thief). Everything was fairly new to him yet everyone expected nothing but the best; except the guards, they despised Eugene and wanted nothing more than to see him fail. He scowled at the thought but Rapunzel's next few word break him out of his stupor.

"Every fourth tile is safe, none other, if you step on any other tile with careless imprecision then you go to jail, but you can't take your eyes off of the prize—my face—because...because the Stabbington brothers will take it if you lower your guard!" she grins pleased with herself.

The effect is instantaneous as Eugene moves with her gracefully in full concentration studying Rapunzel with a fervent focus.

She holds his concentrated gaze, displaying nothing but the utmost confidence in him and is pleased to note the lack of hesitation in his movements as— in his mind's eye— he moves closer and closer to his target.

All goes well, until, instead of twirling her around, he tackles her to the ground, positively beaming.

"Eugene?" she asks surprised, he blinks at her in confusion,

"Blondie? What's going on?" he demands, "where's my crown?"

She giggles, "Eugene, you were dancing?"

He blinks and looks at the bewildered faces around him and a small scowl forms on his face as he pulls himself up, "Oh yeah, we were, weren't we?"

"You did fantastic! Let's do it again, this time, without the tackling, please."

Her goods natured jab results in a scowl and she giggles.


	4. Laughter is the Best Medicine

**Summ: Rapunzel finally learns what it's like to be ticklish.**

 **So sorry for the long wait, this one gave me lots of trouble.**

 **But this chapter is for Martyn who requested it. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 ** _I own nothing you recognize from Tangled, so on and so forth_**

* * *

Shrieks filled the air and Rapunzel's eyes filled with tears. Her stomach muscles ached and burned. There was another movement and she howled trying to roll away. A flutter of fingers here and she was gasping again, panting for breath clawing her way in the opposite direction.

It became too much and she squeezed her eyes shut and shrieked, "Eugene!" Wrenching her foot away.

His laughter bubbled over and he rolled off the bed, howling she scowled at him.

Eugene's laughter didn't die down, "haha!" He laughed, "I had no idea you were ticklish!" Rapunzel gave him a look that mixed between a pout and a scowl.

He beamed at her slightly red nose and flushed cheeks.

She sniffled.

"See, it's not as bad as before."

She sneezed.

He tapped his chin contemplative, "So laughter is a temporary medicine. Well you know what they say Blondie; if at first you don't succeed: try, try again." And he took a step to her but she jerked away.

"Ah, ah, ah, Eugene, you know what they say; too much medicine isn't good for you!"

"Hehehe, well I guess all that's left to do is reminisce then, eh? About how we discovered this magnificent phenomenon."

She rolled her eyes at his mischievous look and pulled the covers under her chin.

They had discovered that Rapunzel was ticklish on accident. Eugene wasn't and Rapunzel had never given it much thought. Actually, she hadn't even known what it was before a few weeks ago.

Rapunzel had accidently stepped on a sea urchin when she and Eugene had been down by the beach of Corona and he'd been pulling the spines out of her foot when it happened:

He had only prodded it when she jerked back with a squeal eyes wide as they stared at each other.

"You ok?" Eugene had asked.

She giggled nervously, "yeah, I'm fine, it just...tingled, a little bit."

Eugene's eyes twinkled with mischief and she should have known Eugene was up to something.

"Ok, well, you want me to try again?" He tried to ask as unsuspiciously as possible.

She leans back and nods.

He gives her a sly look as she's staring up at the ceiling and places her heel in his lap.

He prods her heel and she winces. "Ok just relax, I'll get them out. See now we know not to go barefoot outside don't we?"

She chuckles, "I think it's ok, after all I have my knight-in-shining-armor to tend to my wounds."

He rolls his eyes and when he finishes he drags a finger up the length of her foot and she goes still and tenses.

"Hey, Blondie, do you know what it means to be ticklish?" He asks casually dragging his finger down again.

"No." She grits out through clenched teeth trying not to giggle. "Is that a symptom of sea urchin stings?"

He chuckles. "No, it's like...when you're ticklish you laugh when someone touches, aka tickles, you in a certain spot."

"Ticklish?" She asks raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Observe." He smirks and runs his finger up and down the length of her foot.

Her laughter rings out and she jerks away from him, giggling.

"Yes Blondie," he nods somberly, "you, my dear. Are ticklish. And now. There's only one possible thing to do."

She watches him with wide fearful eyes, "what?" She whispers.

"Tickle you!" He lunges and tickles her sides causing her to shriek with laughter.

"Stop! Stop!" She shrieks shoulders shaking and muscles aching as she laughs tears coming to her eyes. She's still squealing when he calls over her voice, "Say Uncle!"

"Uncle! Uncle!" She laughs.

"Say, Eugene you're amazing!"

"Eugene you're amazing!"

"Say—"

"Eugene!" She guffaws and he laughs and pulls his arms away. She's still giggling as she curls in on herself.

"And that, blondie, is proof that you are ticklish." he had beamed at her flushed expression as she glowed in pleasure.

"Is it permanent?" she asked.

He laughed, "So far, now let me get a bandage for you and wrap your foot."

"I'll be fine Eugene!" she rolled her eyes as he went to the bathroom but he waved her off and while he was in there try as she might she could not bring herself to laugh was left marveling the wonders of being ticklish.

* * *

 **Ok, yeah, the ending sucked. Sorry about it.**


End file.
